Spécimen Inconnu 3
Spéc. Inc. 3= Spécimen Inconnu 3, appelé "Spooper" dans les fichiers du jeu, est un des nouveaux spécimens rencontrés dans l'Endless Mode. Apparence Spécimen Inconnu 3 ressemble à un humain dans un costume de fantôme, il porte également des baskets noires. Lorsque la poursuite commence, une autre créature peut apparaître, ressemblant à un monstre de chair flottant. Ce dernier possède un corps sans peau, avec en son milieu ce qui semble être un grand œil, ainsi que deux bras décharnés. Gameplay Spooper se tiendra d'abord devant la porte que le Protagoniste doit emprunter, et ce dans n'importe quelle salle dans laquelle il peut apparaître. Spécimen Inconnu 3 se tourne très lentement vers le Protagoniste. La porte ne peut pas être atteinte tant que Spooper bloque l'accès, forçant à utiliser la hache pour le faire disparaître. En entrant dans la salle suivante, Spécimen Inconnu 3 sera de nouveau en train de bloquer la porte, légèrement ensanglanté depuis le précédent coup de hache. Le Protagoniste doit continuer de le faire disparaître en utilisant la hache et entrer dans la pièce suivante, Spooper devenant de plus en plus rougeâtre au fil des coups. Après un dernier coup de hache, lors de son pire état, entrer dans la pièce suivante engendrera la véritable "poursuite". Lorsque les joueurs croisent Spooper pour la première fois, certains auraient tendance à baisser leur garde. Mais à présent, le Protagoniste se trouve dans des pièces au plancher, murs et plafond souillés par ce qui semble être de la pourriture. La poursuite prend place dans des salles insalubres, remplies d'air vicié et caustique qui draine lentement la vie du Protagoniste. Occasionnellement, pendant la poursuite, le monstre volant apparaît dans la salle en clignotant et fonce vers le Protagoniste, mais sans faire de dégâts. De temps en temps, ce dernier tombera brusquement en vomissant du sang, ce qui empêchera tout déplacement et retirant une partie de la barre de vie. Lorsque Spécimen Inconnu 3 tue le Protagoniste, une petite musique perturbante est jouée pendant que le message suivant apparaît : "Beyond that door is another world. (Derrière cette porte se trouve un autre monde.) A world made of dreams... (Un monde fait de rêves...) A world where all your fantasies have come true. (Un monde où toutes tes fantaisies sont devenues réalité.) A world full of everyone's sick fantasies. (Un monde rempli des fantaisies tordues de tout le monde.) A world lusting to include you." (Un monde désirant de t'inclure.) Audio À venir. Trivia * Dans la machine d'arcade mentionnant l'histoire de Spooky se trouve l'image d'une personne dans un costume de fantôme, similaire à celui de Spooper. * Parce que certaines pièces contiennent plusieurs portes, il est possible de contourner Spécimen Inconnu 3 et d'entrer dans la salle suivante. Alors, Spooper restera dans le même état que dans la pièce précédente, continuant de bloquer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit frappé ou jusqu'à ce que le Protagoniste entre dans un ascenseur. * Parfois, lorsque le Protagoniste vomit du sang, une créature ressemblant à un fœtus peut se retrouver au milieu de la mare de sang. |-|Gallerie= À venir. |-|HD= Apparence À venir. Gameplay À venir. Trivia À venir. Catégorie:Spécimen